Secret's Out
by Optimusa
Summary: *first fic* Prime is talking to someone in the middle of the night. who could it be? the bots want to find out. what they find changes everything they knew about their leader.


**Secret's Out**

Optimusa: if anyone has taken my idea please at the very least say you got it from me. This set in Cybertron/Galaxy Force by the way.

I do not own anything except for my oc and the Origin Dragons idea. Transformers belongs to Hasbro (I think) I am not sure if I am doing this right so any constructive criticism is appreciated.

Optimus Prime is a what?!

It was nighttime in Colorado on planet Earth and the humans had gone to sleep. But somewhere in the mountains there was a base of machines that had a life all their own, these beings are called Transformers fore they have the ability to transform into Earth vehicles. There are two factions the Autobots and Decepticons. The Decepticons, led by Megatron, want to conquer the universe. The Autobots are their antithesis they want to protect all life no matter how small. The Autobots are led by Optimus Prime a benevolent giant. What many people and bots don't know is that Optimus has a sister that visits him from time to time. She only comes when he is alone though. They keep what they are a secret because they are afraid of rejection from their friends. (**I know I haven't told you what they are yet. It's a surprise) **They are now trying to decide if they should tell the others their secret.

"Come on Opti-kun! It won't be that bad. Just think about it if they reject us then after the war we'll blow them up and live here!" A femme's voice pleads. "I don't know Zena they could try to shoot us, blow us up, think we're 'cons, or they could go nuts." Prime argues "And keep your voice down the others could hear you" he admonishes. "Oh take a chill pill lil brother. They're recharging." Zena says with a no-worries attitude.

Meanwhile in the rec room… **(when we're in straight dialogue like this I will change the format)**

Hotshot: So we all know why we're here. Let us start the 'What's Wrong with our leader' meeting.

Scattershot: well he keeps going off somewhere in the middle of the night.

Jetfire: And sometimes I hear him talking to somebody. The other voice I hear is definitely a femme's though.

Leobreaker: instead of having a meeting why don't we just follow him?

Vector Prime: I must concur with Leobreaker I do not appreciate being kept in the dark.

Everyone nods and decides to follow Prime's signal. After walking for about an hour they hear something.

Hotshot: Wait what's that?

Optimus: it sure does feel good to be back in our true forms

Voice (the bots don't know who she is yet): no kidding like being in human form and all but I just love having my tail and wings.

Optimus: I just hope the others don't see me.

Voice: Oh you worry too much. It's not like they're behind the corner or in the ceiling. Actually forget the ceiling they'd make it collapse.

Vector Prime and the others tried so much to get a closer that leaned a little too far and fell. What they saw left their processors smoldering. In fron of them, staring at them were two huge dragons. The one on the left had cobalt blue scales on its head and paws, red body and tail which had a silver spade at the end, a silver underbelly, gold spines, and two very familiar silver and blue horns. The dragon on the right was pure white with crimson paw socks and gold spines, and a scythe at the end of its tail. On the white dragons head was an elegant gold horn. One thing the bots noticed about the beasts in front of them was that they both had icy blue eyes. Then the red and blue dragon _spoke_.

Red Dragon: oi shevalk. I. Am. Fragged.

White Dragon: looks like we are gonna have to explain anyway.

Red: Fiiinnnee. Guys it's me… its… Optimus. And this is my twin sister Zenith Prime or Zena.

Autobots:…. 0-0

Zena: I think ya broke them.

Autobots: **OUR LEADER IS A FRAGGING LIZARD WITH BAT WINGS!**

Optimus and Zena: **HEY! THAT'S CONSIDERED AN INSULT YA KNOW!**

Vector: our apologies but just what are you and why have you been keeping this a secret from us?

Hotshot: yeah Boss Bot we're your friends you could have trusted us.

Optimus: We are dragons from the planet Dragoedia. The Dragodians were an incredibly unique race they didn't have technology but instead used alchemy. The planet was dying and the dragons started blaming each other for it. Soon a worldwide multi faction war broke out. Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Light, Darkness. Our parents the King of the Water Dragons and our Mother Queen of the Fire Dragons were unable to keep the planet together so once they caught wind of an assassination plot; they put our egg into a crystal pod and launched it into space. We traveled for who knows how long until we were caught in Cybertron's gravitational pull. Now the crystal we were in was very unique instead of crashing it opened up like a flower and drifted down in front of Alpha Trion. The crystal then turned into dragon, it was like an A.I. or golem. We called her Matron, she taught us everything about dragons.

Hotshot: how did you blend in if your dragons?

Optimus: I was getting to that. Don't interrupt. Anyway Matron taught us how to shape shift and control our elements. You see each dragon can control an element. Mine was originally water and Zena's was fire. Our elements affect our personality and vice versa. We had to switch ours because I was too cold to get close to; this left me very lonely which made me even colder. Zena kept either melting things or blowing someone up which well to be perfectly honest made her mad as Hell. Matron showed us a file on how to switch our elements. We did it but it took some getting used to. Our temperatures and personalities leveled out. I grew friendlier and Zena calmer. The rest is history.

Autobots: wow.

Hotshot: you still didn't tell us why you kept all this secret.

Zena: We were scared ok. We're scared of you rejecting us.

Leobreaker (who finally speaks): why would we reject you?

Zena: because we are giant creatures that could blow up the base.

Optimus: so you don't hate us?

Autobots: Nope ^_^

Zena and Optimus: (jump on them and start nuzzling them while crying) thank you thank you thank you thank youx100! TT^TT

And so the Autobots learned more about their fearless leader and his strange sister. They learned he gets drunk easily, is afraid of Slenderman and most horror movies, loves chocolate cake, and that him and Zena have their own band, the Rising Dragons.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So how did I do? I am very sorry if I did something wrong so please read and review.**

**Op: so that's it?**

**Optimusa: yes why?**

**Op: well I seemed a little ooc there**

**Optimusa: well in this your kinda supposed to be since when you and Zena traded your elements you also traded some of your personality. Hence why you use the personality limiter. Which will be explained in the next transformers story. But I think I will do bleach, nura, spiderman, tony stark, jaden, yusei, naruto, allen, or ben next. I do not own any of the characters I just mentioned. Just Zena and the Origin Dragon idea.**


End file.
